Ikumi Mito
Mido Ikumi(水戸 郁魅 Mido Ikumi) is one of the student of Tootsuki Culinary Academy whom is also a former rival to Yukihira Soma. As the sole successor of the meat culinary expert of the Mido family for abundance knowledge about the meat culinary (especially beef and donburi.), Ikumi is responsible to hold the pride of her family's name and like any other students in Tootsuki Culinary Academy, Ikumi is extremely prejudice upon the society classes and use high class ingredient to make a high standard dish. That is until her loss to her former rival and left by her sponsor(Erina), Ikumi began to learn humility and joined Don R's afterwards. Appearance Ikumi is having a blonde short air and dark skin kin. Unlike most of the student which wear a uniform to the academy, she often wear the shirt that exposed her cleavage and wearing short skirts to match her brute personality. Personality Like her acquainted, Nakiri Erina, Ikumi is prideful over her family abundance of wealth and strong reputation over her shoulders and willing to protect it from. She is also rather strong prejudice as she always thinks that to make a high standards of dish. selection of the dish standards is crucial and claimed only the selected high grade of the ingredient create a perfect dish, even if the ingredient are expensive or rare to find. However, despite inherit the family prestige fame, Ikumi is actually not honest upon herself. Even as if her dish Since her loss to her former rival in his first , she began to learn humility(although she is still stored some pride in her heart) and became his ally since even though she learns that Plot Backstory During her childhood like many children in the world, Ikumi wish to buy a teddy bear during her birthday. Sadly, her father tore the teddy bear apart and told her mother that Ikumi should be restrained from "childish" stuff in order to becoming the sole successor of the family name. This incident had traumatized her Life in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Ikumi is one of the student whom heard over Soma's ambition to the top during . During the conversation Training Camp Several days after the Shokugeki between her and Soma, Ikumi was received a letter to the training camp. Hoping to prove once again that she is still has the skills, Ikumi joined the training camp. Coincidentally, she is once again meet Soma in the training camp and warned him to be vigilant of all the students around him as she saw all the student whispering to his presence; assuming most of them still disbelieve about his Shokugeki victory against Ikumi and might triggered some of the students who wish to challenge Soma (Takumi Aldini for example is among these students). Cooking Style It is said that Ikumi's rigid family rules and regulations had made her cooking skill more elegant and grace like playing piano. Using all graces of cooking by using the high grade materials as well as expensive, Ikumi can almost made the dish as elegant as it look to impressed her clients. Dishes A5 Japanese Beef Roti Don Trivia *It is wise to said that just because selection of high graded and expensive ingredients, doesn't mean it counts as a perfect work. Soma is able to sensed the flaw of Ikumi's dish as the ingredient for Ikumi's didn't match to create the donburi's original taste even as the judges found the food delicious, also he also sensed that Ikumi's meal is out of it's theme as the donburi(Ironically that Ikumi's dish is actually a plate of fried rice instead of donburi dish, with most donburi dishes are using round bowls the main dishware instead of plate). It is also became a cautionary tale for readers that nothing is perfect, even if it is made with regal material and also everything is a good items as long the material itself is wisely utilized in specific reason. *Her bikini is based on American Flag. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mido house Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students